The unnormal life of a Coralian
by Miheran
Summary: After the Summer of Love, Eureka is turned into a child and is set to be tested on but is taken away before that can happen. Now, 10 years later with her mother dead, she thinks she is human on the run and while Nirvash is damaged, stumbles into Bellfores
1. Prologue

A/N: This is my first story that I have finally started to type so I hope you R&R \

Enjoy

**Disclaimer: I don't own Eureka Seven**

People were running to the red and white LFO that was just crouched still, but that was what worried the people. It seems that everything in the test had gone wrong and now there was no response from the pilots. The one at the head of the pack was Dr. Sonia Wakabayashi, who was worried about one particular pilot that she knew so well. As soon as she opened the hatch, she fell back from shock while letting out a scream, tumbling down the LFO in the process with many bumps and bruises from just rolling down the arm. One of the workers climbed up fast to look at what the doctor had seen and almost tumbled back from shock himself. Inside on one of the seats was a 4 year old girl with Aqua/teal hair and lavender eyes staring up at him and the other seat empty.

"So Adroc Thurston disappeared and the Coralian has turned into a young girl." a man with silver hair said who was standing behind a desk with a report in his hand.

"Yes Lieutenant Colonel Novak." Dr Sonia said, not knowing what else to say in the matter. Lieutenant Colonel Dewey Novak was the next in charge after Adroc Thurston, or now head after Adroc's mysterious disappearance, and was some one you didn't cross if you wanted to live.

"Who is looking after it at the moment?" Lieutenant Colonel Novak said with Sonia flinching at the word "it".

"She is with Dr Mischa Egan." was all Sonia could say. Dewey threw the file onto the desk and looked to Sonia.

"Find some way to make it able drive the Nirvash and find a new pilot for it." Dewey said with so little emotion that she flinched again. "Any problems?" the Lieutenant Colonel asked Sonia.

"No Sir." Sonia answered. "None at all."

Sonia walked as normally as she could, which was not working very well as her steps were rushed, down one of the military's metal hallways. Sonia turned down another corner before seeing her destination, Eureka's room. Sonia felt like she couldn't get the door open fast enough as she walked into the room and saw the, now, young girl drawing with some crayons while kicking her legs up and down. Sonia could not help but smile at the young girl, before she remembered the fate that awaited her.

"Is something wrong, Sonia." Came a voice behind Sonia, making her jump in the process. Sonia turned around to see Mischa Egan, one of her co-workers and friend.

"Nothing is wrong Mischa." Sonia said with a straight face. "You must be tired. Why don't you go see your husband and rest?" Mischa smiled as she thought about her husband Dr. Greg 'Bear' Egan. "Alright, call me if you have any trouble." And with that, Mischa walked out of the room. Sonia 

waited to hear the echoing of the shoes walking down the hallway to disappear before rushing around the room collecting items she might need for what she had planned.

Sonia had packed everything into the Nirvash was now carrying a sleeping Eureka to the one of a kind LFO. Sonia knew that she didn't have long before someone would come and check up on Eureka and find her missing. Dewey Novak sent people to check on Eureka every hour and she only had 10 minutes left before they make their rounds and it would take half that time just to get to the hanger. Sonia looked at the sleeping face of the human coralian that, to her, looked like an angel and found it hard to believe such a face had the ability to cause so much destruction. This furthered her resolve to take Eureka as far away from the military as possible. She opened the door that led into the hanger and rushed over to the red and white LFO that was their ticket to freedom - well she hoped. Sonia laid Eureka into one of the seats and heard her murmuring something, though she couldn't hear what she said. This made her stop for a moment because Eureka had never spoken the entire time she had been in the military. Unfortunately she didn't have time to listen, but when she had got away and found a safe place to hide from the military; she'd be happy to listens to Eureka's voice to the end of her days, but for now she had to focus on the task at hand. She rushed over to the switch that operated the hanger door, pulled down the lever and typed the codes into the computer. After hearing the satisfying sound of the door opening she headed straight to the Nirvash which had the Human shaped being that she cared for like she was her own daughter. Sonia was in the Nirvash mentally checking she had everything for the eighth time since she had grabbed Eureka from her room. Once she was done she pressed on the Type Zero for it to do… nothing. Sonia started to panic for the first time since beginning her plan to steal Eureka away. All of her plans were slipping away from her. Everything was in the Nirvash and it would take too long to move them into a different LFO. 'This couldn't get any worse', was the thought that ran though Sonia's mind. Suddenly, the hanger doors started to close which sent Sonia's heart right through the roof. They had found the room empty.

"Move." She said as she pushed the controls "Move, move, move." Her voice getting more desperate as she pushed and pulled on the controls, trying to make the Type Zero work. Tears rolled down Sonia's face as the ice cold feeling of defeat sank into her heart.

"What's wrong mummy." Came a voice right beside the crying women. Sonia looked up and saw, though her blurry tears, Eureka looking up at her.

"I-I can't make this move." Sonia said waving her hand to the controls in front of her. Eureka gave her a sad face before looking back to the controls in front of her. Sonia looked at the face which was screwed up in concentration. After what seemed like 20 minutes, but was only 3 seconds, Eureka moved her hands down to the controls of the Nirvash and pushed forward making it go of at an incredible speed, just missing the two doors closing by a foot. After making it out the door Eureka transformed the LFO and rode the trappers up high into the sky.

"Mummy, where are we heading?" Eureka asked as she removed her hands from the controls. Sonia thought for a moment, _where _are they going?

"Far away." Sonia said. "Very far away."


	2. 1 The crashed red & white LFO

_A/N: In this Chapter, I will have the Three girls that Dominic meets when he goes to Bellforest and has his bike fixed by Renton's Grandfather. Because they don't get names in the show I have given them names and planed some history for all three of them. I'm also adding an OC who will play a large role in latter chapters. Well here is the next chapter_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Eureka Seven or any characters in this story, except Setsuko. This will be the last disclaimer for the story.**

Renton was sick of it. Sick, sick, sick of how every time he did something he was compared to his father, the man who had saved the world in the event called the Summer of Love. Renton just wanted to be who he was, Renton Thurston, no one else. The latest incident was when he attempted a math question on the board and got it wrong. The teacher went on about how great his father was and how could have easily got the question right. Renton sighed again as he read RayOut while relaxing on top of the school roof. He hoped the teacher didn't find Renton up here reading this magazine or it would cause another dispute with the teacher.

"Renton" the boy in question looked up from his magazine and saw one of the girls from his class, but he couldn't remember what her name was.

"What's wrong?" Renton said with a concerned tone putting down his magazine in the process.

"There was a red and white LFO suddenly appeared out of the sky and crashed over at that spot and the other boys always lift at." Said the girl that's name still escaped Renton's mind. He knew that she was normally with two other girls that liked to hang out around the garage and annoy his grandfather and himself when they were working on LFO's or other mechanical items that found there way to get fixed at his grandfather's garage. Renton was running hard behind the girl and getting a proper look at her, she had light brown hair with a white ribbon done up in a little bow on top of her head and had lovely sky blue eyes. Renton thought how odd it was that those eyes would work so greatly with her creamy white long sleeved shirt and skirt that reached her knees. She's the quiet one.' The thought went though Renton's head as he ran miserably after the girl. Renton had lots of strength in the arms from working around the garage but no leg strength as he didn't really move around that much making it worse.

"What took you so long Mai." came a voice in the distance making Renton look up and see the girl's two friends. These two had glasses on them while one was about an inch shorter then Mai while the other was two or three inches taller then Mai. Both of them where wearing long sleeved t-shirts while the taller had pants and the shorter had shorts.

"Renton was on the roofs, Shizune." Mai said to the taller of the two. Shizune eyes suddenly got an evil glint as her smile turned to a smirk.

"Oh really, so what did you do with him up there." Shizune gave a foxy laugh as Mai's and Renton's face went 5 different shades of red. Shizune crossed her arms across her purple top, wishing that she had worn a short skirt instead of her black and purple pants so she could make Renton blush all the way to there destination. Tomoyo sighed at the bad luck that made all the others had made her and her friends get Renton after seeing an LFO crash, as Renton was the only one in the school who knew anything at all about how LFO's work. After reaching half way, Mai volunteered to go and find Renton while they could relax after running as far as they had, not to mention that they were unfit and Mai was the fastest runner in school. She had to suppress a giggle at what Shizune said at Mai and Renton, which made it doubly hard when they got embarrassed as they did.

"I'm sure all the other kids are getting impatient of us so can we just head over there already?" Tomoyo said distorted from still trying to keep herself from giggling. Shizune sighed as her fun was ruined by the urgency of the problem at hand.

"Well come on." Mai huffed as she bolted ahead of everyone with Shizune and Tomoyo in toe after there relaxing rest, but Renton was not so lucky.

"Hey, wait up." Renton puffed as he ran after the trio with the little air he had in his lungs. "Come on, you slowpoke." Tomoyo laughed before clutching her side. I didn't get enough rest.' She sighed in her head as she remembered that she was even more unfit then Shizune, But not as much as Renton.' Giggled the thought. Tomoyo couldn't help but look back at the struggling boy. His looks were ok, but he was a plain dork. She'd admit that Renton was a better Lifter then all the other boys and he was an incredible mechanic skill, that he undoubtedly inherited from his grandfather, that made him the best choice to go to if you lift board was busted, but he was amongst the worst fitness level in the school, even Shizune and herself were around the middle. Almost all the boys were fitter, stronger and hotter then him and charming to boot. But none of them are nowhere near as nice as Renton.' Come a stray thought though her head. Yes she had to agree with the thought. The other boys were charming but they all tended to have an arrogance about them that got worse, and they got hotter, as who was better in school. The best tend to go to high ranking military extra school that lead onto high positions or top secret projects, those that did okay in school either got high paid business jobs or middle ranking military jobs, the ones that lead squads or worked on battle ships, and then there were those that got last in schools, like Renton and her self. They worked all the low jobs in the city like waitress or truck driver, or with the military they would work as the fodder of the army as gun man or drive very old LFO's in large scale attacks. She mentally sighed again as she was the lowest ranking amongst the three. It wouldn't be so bad if she reached towards the average of the schools test, like Shizune, and not towards the bottom. But she envied Mai more then anyone else as she was the highest scoring girl in grades and one of the fittest. All the boys chased after her, and she was definitely not the only girl to envied her, but she never picked up on them because of her shy nature. This is what the boys hated most because they all wanted her like a prize, a prize that would make them greater in there big group of boys competing for the top. Renton was the only one different then all the boys, who didn't care what his social status amongst the boys. No, all Renton cared about his lifting, working on machines and reading RayOut, of cause the last one annoyed the teachers to no end, but she still wouldn't go out with him. She was waiting for her prince charming to come and…. Tomoyo suddenly shook her head furiously. That was never going to happen. She didn't have her head in the trappers… much. Doesn't hurt as much anymore.' Tomoyo thought as she ran realizing that it had stopped when she went into deep thought. She looked back and saw that Renton didn't have the same luck as she did.

"Hey girls, we're here." Mai yelled from the front of the group.

Renton heard Mai yell something up the front that he couldn't hear because of the blood drumming in his head, so he lifted his head to ask what she had said when he saw the white-red LFO.

"Hey sleepy head, wake up." Came a voice breaking Renton out of his trance. It was Shizune. He looked towards the LFO again and noticed all the people his age around it.

"What took you guys so long?" snide a voice towards the LFO. The speaker in question was the number one ranking kid in school, the second was Mai, Setsuko Setashi. But that was not who had Renton's attention. No the person who had his attention was the girl right next to him. She had turquoise hair that went halfway down her neck, she wore a jacket that was white with blue sleeves that had a blue strip from the middle of her chest that twisted around to that, Renton guessed, to the join at the edge of the back of her jacket and her pants were plain white with blue pockets.

"He was reading his magazine on the roof." Mai murmured as the group headed towards the centre of the group of kids. Setsuko rolled his eyes at this.

"What ever, we need you to take a look at this." He said turning to Renton. Setsuko, unlike most of the other boys, respected Renton because of his family name and his mechanic skills. "Who's the girl?" Tomoyo asked with her hand on her hip. She was extremely beautiful which caused a small pain in her heart. Why does everyone else get so much attention, even a girl who hasn't been here for ten minutes?' The thoughts ran though her head as her right hand unconsciously grabbed her t-shirt were her heart would lie. No one ever pay attention to me. I don't want an enormous amount. Even a small praise would be good.' She was started to mentally sob as he saw how enthralled Renton was with the stranger. I would even settle if a boy would just hug me like a brother.' As she thought about how she was just a single child and her father scorned her for her bad grades and went on about how he wished to have a son, and when the boys would gather around her in a circle and tease her all her life was just as bad. It was after one of those times that she had first met Shizune. She shuddered the memories away, not wanting to think of them at the moment.

"Is everything ok?" Shizune asked her, Shizune was like a bigger sister to her. Always looking after her and Mai and driving the boys away when they didn't want to be annoyed. Of cause she teased them mercilessly all the time.

"Everything is just fine." Was the answer she gave her.

"So what is her name?" Mai asked Setsuko.

"She was unconscious when we got here, so we don't know yet." Was the reply he gave. "Setsuko, what…" Renton started before being cut of by a groan from the mysteries girl. Both Renton and Setsuko went over helping her with her muttering her thanks.

"What's your name?" asked a girl from the crowed.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" asked one of the seedy boys of the group. The questions suddenly come in a flood that the girl had to cover her ears.

"Hey guys stop it." Renton yelled at the top of his voice, which no one listen to.

"That's enough." Renton heard Setsuko yell which followed with a tense silence.

Eureka groaned as she opened her eyes to see that she was surrounded by a large group of people around her age. She thanked two boys as they helped her get up making her smile on the inside thinking that these people might not be so bad. Then came the flood of questions. She tried to yell at them to shut up, but no sound would come out of her mouth so she covered her ears in the attempt to block out the noise, even if she knew it wouldn't work. She looked up to see one of the boys, who helped her up before, yelling for the group to stop with little success.

"That's enough." Eureka heard clear even with her ears covered. It was the other boy that helped her up and was obviously the leader of the group. "This is not how we treat guests to Bellforest." The leader said this with a small smile on his face. "My name is Setsuko. What is your name?" he asked staring straight into her eyes. She wasn't sure if that was good or bad. He wasn't looking over her body like some disgusting guys had over these last two years, but was he looking in her eyes as an equal, or to say he was better then her. Those people tried to charm her to get they want, but luckily, her mother always whisked her away from them after a few comments. She struggled to keep a straight face in front of the people as memories of what happened to her mother and, thankfully this time, she was successful. She came back to reality to notice that the other boy from before was next to Setsuko. Because her mom usually whisked her away from boys before she could talk to any of them, she didn't know what they were really like.

"My name is Eureka." She answered in quite voice with a small blush crossing her face. WHY THE HELL AM I BLUSHING.' Rang a voice though Eureka's head. She looked over to the other boy wonder why he seemed to be a little less bright, but then shrugged it off. "Welcome to Bellforest Eureka. But one question." Setsuko looks to the LFO behind her. "What are you doing in Bellforest?" Everyone seemed to move in closer encase she talked in a small voice again.

"I came here by accident when my LFO got damaged in a fight." Everyone looked at her in shock. Fighting? Her? She was too young. Were among the many whispers that went suddenly through the crowd making Eureka shuffle nervously.

"Do you know of a place I could get repairs done?" Eureka asked cutting the whispers off and all heads turning towards one person.

Renton could not help but sweat when everyone turned there heads towards him. After a couple of seconds he realised that everyone want him to talk and not themselves.

"My grandpa and I are the only mechanics in Bellforest that can work on your LFO. "By the way." Renton eyes shifted to the machine. "What kind of LFO is it? I've only seen one design in my grandpa's book that comes close to this, and even then it still different." Now this caught everyone's attention. Alex's book was famous for having every LFO in there, even the ones that the military had yet finished.

"Its modified." Was that Eureka said making Renton frowned. Modified LFOs were hugely talked about by other mechanics, and his grandfather had another book on modified LFOs and theirs owners.

"That must be it." Renton answered with a smile, making everyone sigh in relief. Everyone except Setsuko. Setsuko was the only person that he had told about his grandpa's book of modified LFOs.

"Can you show me the way to your family's garage?" Renton looked back at Eureka and lost himself in her eyes. They were lavender. Renton felt a blush creep on his face as he remembered her question.

"Yeah, I can take you there now." He turned to Setsuko "You should come to as my grandpa might asks some questions about what happened while she was unconscious." Setsuko nodded to this and said. "Well what are we waiting for?"

Shizune looked as the three walked in front of her, Mai and Tomoyo. Eureka and Setsuko were having a conversation while Renton kept looking at Eureka, thinking that no one looking, Mai and Tomoyo were laughing about how some of the other girls fell in the mud earlier in the day after trying to get Setsuko's attention. As much as that was funny, she preferred to see what was happening up in front of them.

"… and then he said that it was Kikoyana controlling him." Eureka laughed and Shizune smiled as she heard Setsuko, recounting the first time that one of there class mates tried to fix a broken lift board when Renton was away one week.

"I have to ask, but doesn't Setsuko sound more of a girl's name, not a boy's." Eureka said after her laughing fit had subsided, making everyone around laughing hard, even Setsuko. "Well, my parents wanted a girl and when they had me, well you can guess what they did." Setsuko laughed out.

"So Renton." Renton stoped laughing as he looked to Eureka.

"Yeah." He answered.

"What is your family like? So I don't get surprised when I get there." Renton froze while everyone else stopped.

"Did I say something wrong?" Eureka asked turning to everyone else.

"Renton just lives with his grandfather." Mai said.

"His mother died in child birth and his older sister disappeared some years ago." Tomoyo continued for her.

"And his father, Adroc Thurston, sacrificed himself in the Summer of Love." Setsuko finished.

"Wait." Eureka said with shock. "You mean his the son of THE Adroc Thurston." Renton sighed after she said that making Setsuko laugh.

"I sometimes forget how much Renton hates being reminded who his father is." He laughed on.

"Eh!! Why?" Asked Eureka with a confused look on her face. "I would have thought having someone like that as a father would be a god send." She looked back to Renton who had a nervous look about himself.

"Hey guys. We're here." Renton said suddenly turning around. When did we start walking again?' Shizune thought as she looked up to see Renton's home.

Eureka looked at Renton's home with amazement. His home may not have been like a mansion or lavishly made. No, it reflected himself. Simply, but nicely, made with a garage that was three times the size of the house, showing that they were indeed mechanics.

"Don't be shocked on how grumpy my grandpa is." Renton said scratching the back of his head as he knocked on the front door. The man who opened it was a healthy looking old man whose hair seemed to be going bald, couldn't just get there. He had a White t-shirt that had a red line that went down the area that went down were the buttons were and jeans and had a grumpy look on his face. He looked over Renton then to Setsuko followed by the three girls who had followed. And then his gaze finally rested on her and he frowned.

"I never thought I'd see this face again."


	3. 2 Fixing the crashed LFO

**A/N: **Sorry for the major late update, no excuse, but I should let you know that in less then two weeks I will be heading to India, so I will TRY to get another chapter before then, but no promises. I also notice, after going back over some of the first episodes to get Axel Thurston character right, that I missed Renton's bike, the one that he drives off a cliff around the end of 1st/start of second episode, so I have added it to this chapter. Enjoy the chapter.

-------------

"Again?" Renton exclaimed turned his head around to look at Eureka. "You mean that you have meat her before." Added Setsuko, which the old man answered with a nod. "Though that was ten years ago." He added more as an afterthought then to answer the children in front of him. "Your… mother wanted me to do some repairs on your LFO." Earning another shocked look from everyone present. "If you have worked on it, why wasn't it in the book?" Axel Thurston looked to his only grandson with sharp eyes. "If you looked probably, you would know." A puzzled look crossed Renton's face. "Then which model is it." His grandfather's face turned back to its normal, serious face. "The Nirvash Type Zero." Renton stepped back in shock making everyone turn there heads in his direction. "Do you know what he is talking about Renton?" Tomoyo asked while putting her hand on his shoulder. "The Nirvash is the first LFO ever made." Renton looked into everyone's eyes, except Tomoyo's, while he said this. "And that is also why it is commonly referred as the Type Zero." Renton finished and finally realised that there was something on his shoulder. He turned his head to see Tomoyo's hand there making jump back with a huge blush on his face. "Already going in for the kill, hey, Tomoyo." Shizune said with her fox smirk and an eye brow raised making Tomoyo's face go red. "I-I-I w-wasn't doing anything like that." Tomoyo said while waving her arms around. 'Why did I put my hand on his shoulder?' she asked her self. "So… are you going for it or not." Asked Shizune, who, was suddenly in her face, making Tomoyo fall back in shock. Everyone laughed, except Renton, who had gone pale and was shaking, and Axel who just 'hmphed'. "As if I would want him." She said with a huff setting everyone into another laughing fit and Renton letting out a breath that he didn't know he had. "And here I thought I could marry my friend of now." Mai and Eureka giggled while Setsuko rolled his eyes. "I think that's enough now, Shizune." Setsuko told her with his usual stern voice. "Just one more thing." Before Setsuko stop her, Shizune had ran over to Renton and quickly whispered something in his ear, making him fall back with a blood nose.

******

'What happened?' was the thought that first that though Renton's head as he waited for his memory to come back to him. When nothing seem to come back to him he opened his eyes to see another, violet, pair looking back at him. The first thought was on how beautiful they were. The second was that they belonged to the crashed LFO pilot that he had just meet. The third was that a girl was about an inch away from his face and that lips were almost touching. Reaction, jump back against the chair and fall over the back of it and land on his face. Renton got up, rubbing his forehead as the room was filled with laughter. "Is it just me or does it seems like everyone has been laughing all afternoon?" he looked over to Setsuko "So what happened." A small smile settled on Setsuko's face "Shizune whispered something into your ear and…" He didn't need to finish as there was already another blood nose coming on Renton. "Can we get back to the subject of Eureka's LFO?" Shizune sighed knowing that her fun had come to an end. "So you want me to fix her LFO." Renton looked over to his grandfather. "They told the story while you were taking your nap."  
Axel snapped in his usual tone. "I can't control what my grandson does, but I don't work for free." All around him the faces fell. "You welcome to use the junk parts out the back if you want to fix it yourself." He added. "What is wrong with you" Renton yelled as he got up suddenly. "Why don't you fix her LFO if you were friends with her mother?" Renton was right up in Axel's face. This shocked everyone as Renton was known to be the only person not to get angry in the entire school. "I said I knew her mother, not that we were friends." Axel suddenly raised his eyebrow. "And were is your bike. You walked here from what I saw." Renton face went pale. "Oh no, I left my bike at school." He said as he ran out the door. "We should be going too. Thanks for the hospitality." Mai said with a bow as she, Tomoyo and Shizune left out the still open door. Eureka looked to Setsuko for awhile before realising that he wanted to talk to Renton's grandfather. "I thank you for the offer." She said bowing down. "I will try and not to get in your way and finish the repairs as fast as I can." She rose and walked out the front door, in the direction of the legendary LFO. Setsuko and Axel looked at each other for a sometime before "So what did you want to ask." Axel said finally breaking the silence. Setsuko shifted on the spot for awhile, thinking on how he should ask his next question and not sound rude at the same time. "Why…" He started before stopping again. "…did you refuse to fix her LFO, yet allow Renton to?" Setsuko finally finished. Axel looked with an upraised eye brow before lowered beck into its normal place. "I can teach many things to Renton about being a mechanic, but the one thing I can't do is teach him experience." Axel face changed making him look decades older. "And I won't be around for ever so he has to learn how to work without the possibility of my help." Setsuko looked at the person who was known as one, if not, the best mechanics ever to live and saw the truth that he spoke, but he could also see that wasn't the whole story. "There is another reason, isn't there." He could tell by the look in his eyes that he was right. But what happened next shocked him. Axel laughed. "Your shaper then most people in this town." Then, as quick as it had come, all the merriment dropped from his face, probably never to be seen again. "Your right, there is another reason to me not fixing the LFO." Axel breathed deep. "There are many people who want the Nirvash and its Pilot. The Nirvash is far more powerful then normal LFO's, and I'm not referring to weaponry. Most LFOs that are made today are merely degenerated copies and the real ones are either lost or kept in people's privet collection." His eyes glazed over like he was remembering something from long ago. "But even they fail to compare to the type zero. There is only one that can even close to being able to match it, but that is in the hands of the military." Setsuko thought this over. It was obvious how the LFO was damaged, but then another thought came to him. "Why don't the military have it then?" Axel looked like he knew he was going to ask that before he opened his mouth. "The Type zero belongs to someone else, and now Eureka, but the person who did have was with the military a long time ago, but she left with it, and the military have been after it ever since." Setsuko shot up like a bullet. "Then why doesn't she just hand it. They are working for the government, and what they say goes, right." Axel sighed, no matter how smart he was, he is still young, and that naive outburst was one of the reminders. "Even if they work for the government, they are not above the law and they can't take anything they please." The sharp eye that he gave him made Setsuko feel an icy cold feeling down his spine he had not felt in a long time. Axel looked to see Setsuko get out of shock and start to think on his words. 'Good.' Axel thought, he was the closest thing to a friend that Renton had. "Your right." Setsuko started. "The Nirvash belongs to Eureka and it's her choice wither the military can have it or not." Axel smiled. 'This kid never makes the same mistake twice.' "Setsuko." This wasn't grumpy normal Axel speaking, but hadn't for the last few minutes. "I want you to always look after Renton when he gets into trouble, can you do that?" Setsuko looked shocked at the question, but nodded after he had got over it. "I'll try my hardest, as long as he hasn't done anything illegal." "Fare enough." Was the only reply that Axel gave him. "Where is that lazy grandson of mine? He should have been back 10 minutes ago."

******

Renton rode his red and white bike over to the Crash site, wanting to find out what was broken so he knew what to grab from the junk yard. Renton sighed for the tenth time since he got his bike. HE finally finds a girl he likes, and she just looks to Setsuko right off the bat, just like every other girl. All the girls fell for Setsuko, sure they may get boyfriends, but if Setsuko asked them, they would dump them just to spend an hour with him. The only girls that didn't swoon over Setsuko, was Mai, Tomoyo and Shizune, but they didn't like any guy, and the girls joked how they must be lesbians because they didn't show any interest in guys, but Renton didn't believe that, they just had a more realistic view then others, all the guys were show offs and they just didn't like Setsuko like that. "I'm telling you, I can fix it better then he can." Renton looked up to the crash site to see one of his class mates, Shirai, was there talking to Eureka. "No thank you, I have heard of how you fix things and I would rather not crash my LFO as soon as take off again." Eureka replied as she took off a part of the cover around the stomach. "What!!! Oh I get it, Renton said all those things about me on the way to his house just so he could be the one to fix this and get in your pants." Shirai's face was one of rage. "Well all he'll do is fix half of it then get in your pants then leave you alone to finish it by yourself and you'll be heart broken just because you listen to his lies, well fine, get your job half finished." Shirai yelled at her. "Or are you like the rest of the sluts that all fawn for that useless so called 'leader,' Setsuko." Shirai's voice dropped lower and it filled with more venom. Renton had had enough of this and headed over to smash him in the face when he saw that Eureka had beaten him to the punch, literally. "Get. Away. From. Here." She said as she panted her eyes were burning with rage, setting a reminder why Renton tried to avoid girls. Shirai, with a fearful look on his face, ran for his life as he headed past Renton towards the town, no doubt to tell everyone the Eureka was a demon in disguise. Renton picked up and pushed his bike up the hill while Eureka was still looking of into the distance where Shirai was heading with teeth clenched. "You know, you're the fifth person this week to punch him like that." Renton explained as he came to a stop a few feet in front of her. Her eyes focused back in and she looked to Renton and replied "So he has a habit of pissing people all the time." A smile crossed his face. "He has a habit of calling most of the girls sluts each day and they, or there boyfriends, try to beat him up. But he's normally faster then that." Renton Sat down and looked out to the sun that was getting close to setting. "He, like me, doesn't get good grades he seems to be set to get his fathers job as a gardener, which doesn't pay much so he is trying to be a mechanic and hopes to move to another city or be picked up by the military, but he isn't any good." Renton shrugged. "And everyone tells him so and he gets angry about. He wants to be rich, but has no skill that could help him so." Eureka joined Renton on the ground. "So he never learns how machines work." Renton gave a small smile as she said that. "He could be good, if he actually learnt a bit about mechanics first, but he jumped in expecting that he would be good at the get go." Eureka raised an eyebrow. "So he could be good, he's just too lazy." Renton smiled. "Exactly." Renton rolled onto his side towards Eureka. "So, do you want me to help you with fixing your LFO, or would you like to do this on your own." Eureka looked at him for a second. Then an impish smile spread to her face. "Yeah, you can help, free slave labour." A second past. "SAY WHAT!" Renton was backing away from Eureka, while the girl in question was laughing her head. "I'm sorry for making you the butt of a joke, but I needed that." The shock in Renton's eyes slowly receded. "I would like your help in fixing The Nirvash. I thought that I would have to ask you, not the other way around." Renton got up and walked towards the crashed being. "Well, we better get started, we don't have much sun light left." Renton said with a grin all over his face.

******

There wasn't much wrong with the Nirvash, just a few missing parts that seemed to have fallen out during the crash or other things she had been doing before it. Renton and Eureka spent the next two months working on the Type Zero, Renton spent every second of his free time on it that he could while Eureka seemed to sleep in it, rejecting ever offer that the kids at town offered to her. A lot of people from town came to look at when Eureka and Renton were working on it, but mostly Setsuko, Mai, Tomoyo and Shizune visited them. The boys soon got bored of just watching Eureka help fixing her LFO, so they went back to lifting, the girls were quickly thrown away by Setsuko saying that if they had just came there to annoy him, then they shouldn't come there at all, so they went to annoy the boys at the lifting spot, after all, they didn't want to upset the king of the school.

******

Eureka sighed a breath of relief as she and Renton put the last cover piece back on her LFO. They had been on it for months, and now they were finally finished, and they had a crowd and all, as all the kids had turned up for today. "Well, you are finished." Mai chirped. "So, are you going to test lift it or not, I so wanna I see." Tomoyo followed, who was quickly followed by a crowd of agreement. "Okay." Was that Eureka could mumble out, she hated to be the centre of attention. She climbed up and into the Nirvash, but stopped just before entering. "Renton" Renton jumped out of his hiding spot behind Setsuko. "Y-yes." He squeaked. If anyone looked at Shizune they would have seen her shaking her head with a smirk on her face. "Would you like to come with me for the test lift, considering you did most of the repairs." Almost everyone was shocked at first, but then they saw the sense in it and started to nod there heads and push Renton towards Eureka. "You don't have to." 10 meters. "I insist." 8 meters. "I don't want to be a burden." 6 meters. "You're never a burden." 4 meters. "I probably only get in your way." 2 meters. "You're a mechanic, you could help if anything goes wrong." 0… "Now come on." Eureka grabbed Renton's hand and dragged him to the second seat in her LFO and dumped him in there. "Now let's test it out." she said as she jumped into her seat. Lights flickered on as Eureka activated the Nirvash, bring a soft smile to her face. "It works, good, can I get out now." Renton squeaked so low that it was barely audible. This was ignored as eureka grabbed the Nirvash's board and lifted into the sky. Everyone's face lit up with aware as they saw the newly fixed LFO lift into the air, and pull of highly advanced moves. To all the boys, this was great study material as they looked to see new moves they could pull, while the girls got to see someone better then the boys, which was a treat in itself. Renton was not on the same line of thought for either. He was feeling the freedom of the skies, he really couldn't really explain it, but he had this every time he went lifting, like nothing mattered. It was unfortunate that they had to land after so long, and when they did, Eureka was swamped with people asking to take them up into the skies, she had of known what was heading her way, then maybe she would have headed out now instead of allowing the whirl wind of how she left Bellforest.


End file.
